


it's just the strangest thing, I've seen your face somewhere

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Librarian Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but Lydia beat him to it with, “It’s Stiles’ way of getting your attention because he apparently doesn’t know how to just talk to you.”</p><p>Derek was a little stunned by that, and “Why would you want to get my attention?” slipped out of his mouth before he knew it. </p><p>“Duh. Because he has a crush on you,” Scott offered, and that left Derek even more stunned. He looked at Stiles, who was glaring at Scott, and Stiles spit out a “What are we, twelve?” and all Derek could think of to respond with was, “Well, you’re certainly acting like it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's just the strangest thing, I've seen your face somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Do You Know Me" by John Mayer

Working at the college library whilst going through college had been a dream of Derek’s since he’d realized that he really did want to go to college. He was a history major, had plans to work as an archivist after graduation, and working at a library seemed to him like a pretty good idea for that; he got access to lots of books, understood how libraries functioned, and got a lot of down time in which to work on his homework. On a normal day, the library was a sanctuary; he manned the reference desk sometimes and other times did some re-shelving. Other days, though, and increasingly more often, a group or two of students would come into the East Wing of the library, which was the quiet side and the side he worked on, and make noise, much to his and other students’ chagrin. For some reason his co-workers found Derek the most intimidating looking, so it was always Derek’s job to go tell them off.

And increasingly, the group seemed to be made up of the same people, as if they were intentionally coming and making noise to disrupt others. Derek had overheard some of their names, and it was mostly two boys named Stiles and Scott who made the most noise, although there was a redheaded girl with them named Lydia, and sometimes a brunette whose name he hadn’t picked up. And for whatever reason, although Derek told them every time for the past four shifts he’d worked that the West Wing was open if they wanted somewhere they could talk openly, Stiles always just told him that they could keep quiet. And they always did, at least until the next time.

And today, well, today was not thus far a good day for Derek. He’d been working on his senior thesis that morning when his computer had shut down, and he’d lost a good five pages of carefully structured words and research he’d have to rewrite. Then he’d been twenty minutes late to work, and although his boss had been considerate and understanding and assured him it was alright because it was the first and only time in three years he’d been late, he was still frustrated with himself over it. But then, the other two co-workers that normally helped him at the reference desk had called in sick, meaning he’d have to stay a little bit after his shift to re-shelve, which wasn’t a problem, just frustrated him. The best part of the day, though, came when two hours in he heard oh-so-familiar voices talking much too loudly. Sighing, he put down the books he’d been sorting through to go over to where the voices were coming from. Sure enough, there sat Stiles and Scott and Lydia and the brunette.

“Hey Derek!” Stiles spoke up as Derek approached their table. Derek gave him a flat look in return.

“This is the fifth shift in a row I’ve had to ask you all to be quiet. Are you going for a record?”

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but Lydia beat him to it with, “It’s Stiles’ way of getting your attention because he apparently doesn’t know how to just talk to you.”

Derek was a little stunned by that, and “Why would you want to get my attention?” slipped out of his mouth before he knew it.

“Duh. Because he has a crush on you,” Scott offered, and that left Derek even more stunned. He looked at Stiles, who was glaring at Scott, and Stiles spit out a “What are we, twelve?” and all Derek could think of to respond with was, “Well, you’re certainly acting like it.”

To which all four of them looked at him in surprise, and he sighed with “Please, just be quiet or move to the West Wing if you want to talk.”

He walked back over to his desk, feeling dazed and a bit embarrassed and he didn’t know why, except maybe that it had been completely unexpected.

Ten minutes later someone approached the desk as he was typing up an email, and he looked up to see Stiles leaning against the counter, smiling, this time just the slightest bit shyly.

“Can I help you?” he asked, the customary greeting, and god, he wished he weren’t such a blusher because he felt the tips of his ears go red. It made him feel a little better that Stiles’ face was tinged pink.

“Um, just wanted to say I’m sorry. About all the bothering you. Lydia said my cover’s blown now anyway so I should just…come and ask you if you maybe wanted to go out sometime?”

Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles, told him, “You’re loud and obnoxious and thought the best way to get my attention was to bother me at my workplace.”

Stiles looked down dejectedly, appeared nearly ready to say “Sorry” and flee, when Derek sighed, said, “Which is apparently my god damn type.”

Stiles glanced up in surprise, then turned his mouth up into a sly smile.

“Does that mean you’d be willing to give me your number?”

“If I do will you stop talking on the quiet side of the library?”

Stiles’ smile brightened, and he nodded as he handed Derek his phone.

“I’m free this Friday,” Derek told him as he handed the phone back, and Stiles took it with a wink.

“I’ll text you, then.”

Derek’s phone lit up just moments after Stiles disappeared back to his table, and he snorted in surprise as he read the text.

_maybe on Friday I can show you just how loud I can be_

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) and [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
